Homecoming!
by delightsurprise
Summary: Rory is finally home from her campaign trail with Barack Obama, and guess who she visits first?
1. Is That You?

Rory closed her eyes and hoped for the best. She knew she made a mistake letting Dean go all those years ago. I took her eleven months on a campaign trail with Barack Obama to realize what he had always meant to her.

So now she was back at his front porch, praying that he would be home, single, and missing her. As the door opened Rory could feel her insides doing back flips and a layer of sweat to appear on the rim of her forehead.

"Rory? Is that you?" Dean whispered?

"No, it's all in your head. Of course it's me!" She said a little too over excited.

Dean gestured her to come inside, and of course she followed. "I haven't seen you in how long? Three years?"

"Yep, I think that's about it. How have you been?"

"I've actually been really great. I started my own contracting business over in Litchfield. It's going pretty well."

"That's awesome," she said as she lightly put her hand over his, "I knew you would do great in life."

"What about you? What have you been doing lately? Still with that guy from your grandparents Yale party?"

"No," Rory blushed. "We broke up about a year ago."

"Oh that's too bad, so why'd you dump him?" Dean said with a smile.

Rory laughed as she spoke, "Marital differences."

"Hmmm, sounds interesting, but I have a job in about a half an hour. I'd really like to hear the rest of this story. Rory, would you like to go to dinner with me tonight?"

"Oh I don't know, I'm not sure if I really know you well enough," she said sarcastically.

"Hah! I'll pick you up at your mom's house at seven-fifteen?"

For the second time in ten minutes, Rory felt her insides do back flips. "Perfect," she said with the biggest smile, and it wasn't fake at all.


	2. Luke Look Alikes and Molly Marathons

Lorelai heard noise at the front door, "RORYYYY! Is that my perfect angel home from the road to see her mommy!" she said as she ran to jump on her daughter.

"MOM! I missed you so much!"

"You have no idea, kid," Lorelai said as she kissed Rory on the forehead. "Luke has had a hard time making me feel better about you being gone. I'm so glad you're home!"

"Aww me too Mom. I was pretty much the only reporter writing home to their mommy everyday," Rory laughed.

Lorelai felt so grateful she had an amazing relationship with her daughter and bestfriend. "Don't I feel special!"

"Mom, thank you so much for waiting to set the date until I was home," Rory said. "I couldn't live with my self if I wasn't at your first wedding."

"FIRST? Are you trying to imply that this won't be my last?" Lorelai said as they abandoned Rory's bags and moved to the couch. "And do you really think I would go through with it without you standing there right beside me cheering me on?"

"It's a wedding, Mom, not a basketball game."

"I see that eleven months away from me has brought you more wit!"

Rory jumped up and ran to her luggage. "That reminds me, I bought you something!"

"Oooh, presents! You do know me well don't you?" Lorelai leaned over and tried to peek in the bag.

"Is this who I think it is?"

"It sure is! I was just walking through a mini-mart and saw him, I couldn't resist asking for a picture and autograph. The other reporters gave me odd looks, but it was all worth it!"

"I can not believe you found Luke's twin! I can't believe even more that he's still dressed as Dolly Parton."

"Yeah I thought that was a little weird too, but who cares?"

"Thank you so much sweetie, I love it! I can't wait to show Luke!" Lorelai gave Rory a gigantic hug and squeezed her as tight as she could.

"Hey Mom, where is Paul Anka?" Rory began to get a worried look on her face. Lorelai's face turned white and shocked. "I knew you shouldn't have gotten a pet! How could they let you get one? Don't they have banned pet owners or something in this town?"

"Oh calm down. He's at a play date with Apricot."

"Paul Anka? Since when does he like cats?" Rory said as her face became puzzled.

"He doesn't?" Lorelai said like Rory was an idiot. "He sits in the corner of Babette's house and watches soap operas.

"Oh right. That's totally normal?"

Lorelai was so happy her child had returned she didn't even care that she was making fun of the way she took care of Paul Anka. All she was thinking about was the time she could spend with her daughter before she got another job.

"So tonight I was thinking we could have a Molly Ringwald marathon. Go through all the classics: The Breakfast Club, Sixteen Candles, and Pretty in Pink. And for the special of the night I rented the first season of some show called The Secret Life of an American Teenager. She plays the mom of some pregnant teenage girl, sounds a bit like Emily doesn't it?" Lorelai babbled on.

Rory hesitated, she totally didn't think about her mom wanting to hang out with her on her first night back, and of course Rory wanted to. But she couldn't cancel on Dean, could she? No. She would just have to spend the whole next day with her mother. She would understand wouldn't she?

"Mom," She interrupted.

"Rory"

"I actually have plans tonight… I'm so sorry. I can cancel them, if you want me to. Please don't be mad."

"Kid, how could I ever be mad at you?" Lorelai stated, although a bit sad. "So what are your plans?"

"Okay, brace your self," Rory took a deep breath. "I'm going on a date with Dean!"


End file.
